A Taste of the Future
A Taste of the Future is the second quest in the Empire world event, the stand alone part of the Legends of Old questline. START: Sera, located in the City of the Sky END: Tylious Dawnbane, located in the City of the Sky Description *''Tylious' eyes flare up as he unsheathes K'chonal from his back.'' *Tylious: It is time for war. *Xanaxath: You fight the armies of a being you know nothing about, his very existence unheard of to you. Expect a difficult fight, not even I know what he brings. *???: Sera Lordscythe! It appears as though you have finally accepted the truth! So it is certain, the Lordscythes will rise up once more. I prayed you would not accept, yet, at the same time, I prayed you would ''accept. Now I must end you here before you end me in the future. *Tylious: Don't listen to this fool, I'm sure he is just... *???: HE!? I AM NO HE! *Tylious: You sure sound like one. *???: You can not classify me with your mortal nomenclature my dear Dawnbane; I am neither he nor she, him or her, I simply... am. *Xanaxath: Why do you do this!? I witnessed your fate with my own eyes! You seek to kill an innocent woman for your own purposes!? *???: You know NOTHNG of my purposes Xanaxath, how can you? You fear my domain and you fear me. You know not my goal or why I do as I do. I simply seek to end the Lordscythes now, before they can act in the future. *Tylious: You'll have to get through me and these champions first whoever you are! *???: I was hoping you would say that! Rise up Broken Sky! Fall to earth and ravage the land! Bring me the head of Sera Lordscythe! Those who fall shall rise to my side in spirit, you're sacrifices will be written of for generations! *''The ground begins to tremble as the sky breaks apart, bodies falling the ground and armies marching across the plains towards the city. *???: Oh, and you may wish to check on Winterstorm as well, I'm marching upon that city as well. *Tylious: Heroes! We must hold back this siege for as long as we can! We will call you between the cities if you are needed! Now go! Defend our lands and protect Sera! Objectives *Hold off the Broken Sky assault Broken Sky Assault The assault will last until the start of the last day, June 20. Players will fight the soldiers of the Broken Sky outside the walls of both cities, preventing them from entering. Multiple stages of assault can be reached. *Walls: The Broken Sky are held back at the walls of the city! Use of mounted siege engines is permitted. *Streets: The Broken Sky have penetrated the walls of the city! Use of mounted siege engines is not permitted. *Court: The Broken Sky have penetrated into the courtyard of the keep! Royal guards will aid in combating the enemies. *Throne: The Broken Sky has reached the throne room! Sera and Tylious will join in combating the enemies in the City of the Sky. Rault Levenester will fight in Winterstorm. Both Sera and Rault can be killed by the enemies. *Death: Sera or Rault has been killed! The enemies now control the city! Players must fight through the streets and into the throne room, escorting Xanaxath, to resurrect Sera or Rault. Once resurrected, the cities will reset to walls phase. Players must defeat a greater Broken Sky general to resurrect Sera or Rault. Along with this, players can group together to fight Broken Sky generals stationed throughout the Valley of the Calm Trees and Winterstorm. Each general is considered a world boss. Killing a general slows down and weakens the Broken Sky forces attacking the cities, as well as giving all players on their respective faction a buff. *Loyalty: Your devotion to Sera and her cause grants you great strength. All damage dealt to Broken Sky forces at wall phase is increased by 10%. Streets and Court damage is increased by 15%. Throne damage dealt is increased by 16%. Death damage dealt is increased by 17%. Lasts for one hour. The Broken Sky will begin to send harder enemies, dealing more damage and moving much faster every 3 hours. The final stage of the assualt they begin to send the Generals at the cities, preventing the world boss buff from being gained. Completion *''Tylious looks at you, his armour still shining as if new, he slaps you on the back.'' *Tylious: Well done ! You fought well! Sera would be proud. *Xanaxath: I'm surprised we haven't heard from... him, yet. *???: I was biding my time Xanaxath, you should have known I didn't leave. *Tylious: Your assault failed! Why don't you crawl on back to where ever you came from and leave us alone. *???: I never left where I was Tylious, for if I did, we would not be having this conversation. I congratulate you though, Dawnbane, you as well champions. You fought my generals and prevailed. I shall leave you be for now. I shall bide and grow my army and strength. Your time will come. *???: None shall survive the coming inferno! *Xanaxath: Pay no heed to him, I'll know if he moves on us, we're safe. Now, we have more important business to attend to. *''Xanaxath turn and motions to Sera who looks up, a crown held in her hands. She lets out a small smile.''